Clancy Brown
Clarence J. "Clancy" Brown III (born January 5, 1959) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Captain Black and Ratso in Jackie Chan Adventures, Gorrath in Megas XLR, Lex Luthor in Superman: The Animated Series, Mr. Eugene H. Krabs in SpongeBob SquarePants, Otto in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! and Vice-Principal Pangborn in All Grown Up!. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2005-2006) - Alexander Paine *Adventure Time (2010) - Demon Cat (ep11), Evil Guy (ep11), Narrator (ep8) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1997) - Additional Voices *All Grown Up! (2007) - Neighbor (ep40), Pangborn (ep40) *Archer (2014) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Long Feng, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2014-2017) - Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk, Uatu "The Watcher" (ep28) *Axe Cop (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Mugger (ep35), Per Degaton (ep31), Rohtul (ep35) *Batman Beyond (2001) - Big Time (ep48) *Ben 10 (2007) - Kenko (ep32) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Dragon (ep11), Pilot (ep11) *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Wells *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Biker Mice from Mars (2006-2007) - Cataclysm, News Caster (ep4), Newscaster (ep17), Newsman (ep25), Po'ele (ep16), Puss (ep6) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Kleev (ep44), Sentry#2 (ep44), Tough (ep38) *Catscratch (2005) - Barkmeat (ep5) *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Dan Vs. (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Dark Dragon (ep8), Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004) - Sarge (ep10) *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004-2005) - Damsel Puppet (ep12), Drill Warrior Gronch (ep12), Iapetus (ep19), Octopus (ep19), Puppeteer (ep19), Warrior Puppet (ep12) *Disney's Kim Possible (2005) - Commander Kane (ep54), Scientist#2 (ep54) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) - Siege, Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teamo Supremo (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1994) - Valhalla Soldier (ep28) *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Magnus Magnuson, Additional Voices *Disney Milo Murphy's Law (2016) - Javier (ep5) *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2009) - Sergeant (ep16), The Regurgitator (ep36), Additional Voices *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2015) - Constable Myles, Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series (2017-2020) - King Frederic *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2013) - Badlands Dan (ep5) *DreamWorks 3Below: Tales of Arcadia (2018) - Gunmar (ep9) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2013) - Pei Mei (ep46) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2016) - Bloodwolf (ep52) *DreamWorks The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (2018) - Mr. Ree (ep5) *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2010-2011) - Buck Rockgut *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2016-2018) - Gunmar *Duck Dodgers (2004) - Archduke Zag (ep14) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007) - Monsterzuma (ep12) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - James McCullen/Destro, Truman (ep8), Whistleblower (ep11) *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Hakon, Tomas Brod, Wolf *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Bully (ep5) *Godzilla: The Series (1999) - Maximillian Spiel (ep23), Scammer (ep25) *Golan the Insatiable (2015) - Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - General Zartok *Heavy Gear (2001-2002) - Zerve *Hey Arnold! (1997) - Porkpie (ep29) *Histeria! (1999) - Wild Bill Hickok (ep49) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Thunderbolt Ross/'Red Hulk', Astronaut#2 (ep5), Black Bolt, Deputy Warden (ep37), General Rossasaurus (ep44), Hogun (ep19), Kree Supreme Intelligence, Little Monster (ep23), Old Biker (ep49), Skrull#2 (ep21) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2000-2005) - Captain Black, Ratso *Justice League (2002-2003) - Lex Luthor *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2006) - Lex Luthor *Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (2019) - Shin Mao (ep7) *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Gorrath, Alien Pilot (ep7), Auto Show Worker (ep4), Glontron (ep7), Glorft Navigator (ep6), Glorft Scientist#1 (ep8), Guy (ep21), Trucker (ep4) *Men in Black: The Series (1997) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) - Rayden, Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2010-2012) - Billy Ray (ep7), Rocky (ep7), Salty (ep35), Sterling Von Oxnard (ep8) *Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles (2000) - Additional Voices *Samurai Jack (2002) - Dragon (ep21) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012-2013) - Evil Entity, Hebediah (ep35) *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Additional Voices *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2014) - Mr. Eugene H. Krabs, Big Dude (ep182), Bubble Man (ep185), Customer#1 (ep187), Dad Fish (ep185), Male Cop (ep180), Male Fish#1 (ep188), Male Fish#107 (ep181), Pizza Pete (ep188), Prisoner#6 (ep184) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011-2013) - Savage Opress, Human Bounty Hunter (ep88), Mandalorian Super Commando (ep104), Nightbrother#3 (ep57) *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2018) - Factory Worker (ep39), Imperial Officer (ep23), Rebel Pilot#2 (ep50), Ryder Azadi, Slave Master (ep59), Stormtrooper#2 (ep23), Stormtrooper Commander (ep39) *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (2017) - Jack Kinland (ep6), Smokestack (ep6) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2004-2006) - Otto, Alien Announcer (ep34), Alien Dad (ep36), Announcer (ep36), Dread Magician Nodnarb (ep15), Elevator Monster (ep7), Ghost Diver 1 (ep48), Ghost Diver 2 (ep48), Kooky Lard Stick, Lead Soldier (ep40), Malagor (ep28), Man (ep45), Mr. Gakslapper, Otto Like Alien (ep33), Pa Sheenko (ep49), Planetoid Q (ep3), Po (ep31), Robo Guard, Stone Guardian *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-2000) - Lex Luthor *Teen Titans (2003) - Trident (ep8) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-2015) - Bradford/Rahzar/Dogpound, Dark Ninja (ep4) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Odin, Troll (ep26) *The Batman (2004-2007) - Lex Luthor, Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries *The Incredible Hulk (1996) - Sasquatch (ep6) *The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997-1998) - Wild Bill Hickok *The Legend of Korra (2012) - Yakone, Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2006) - Boss (ep38), Geek Monster#4 (ep13), Ham Leader (ep38), Leader (ep13), Loud Employee (ep38), Nester (ep21), Tux Monster (ep13) *The Lionhearts (1998) - Bruno's Dad (ep3) *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2002) - Mascumax (ep44) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1997) - Colonel Nikolai (ep49), Guard (ep49), Professor Francois (ep52), The Entity (ep52) *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Dr. Bara (ep25) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - George Stacy, Alex O'Hirn/Rhino *The Venture Bros. (2016-2018) - Red Death *The Zeta Project (2001) - Sheriff Morgan *ThunderCats (2011) - Grune *Transformers: Prime (2011-2013) - Silas/'Cylas', Soldier (ep17) *TripTank (2014) - Baby (ep2), Cop (ep8), Doctor (ep6), El Jefe (ep8), Police Officer (ep6), Varsity Slob (ep6) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Taskmaster, Acolyte#2 (ep42), The Phantom Rider/Uncle Ben (ep95), Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk, Wealthy Man (ep58) *Voltron: The Third Dimension (1998-2000) - Igor, Robot Maximus (ep1), Robot Pilot (ep18) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Mister Sinister/Nathaniel Essex *Young Justice (2012) - Firebreather (ep24), King Faraday (ep24) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Annabelle's Wish (1997) - Lawyer, Sheriff *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Edgar Volgud *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Taskmaster/'Tony Masters' *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - Lex Luthor *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) - Lex Luthor *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Undertow 'Movies' *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Bald Guy *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Mr. Krabs 'Shorts' *DC Nation: Doom Patrol (2013) - General Immortus (ep1), Negative Man/Larry Trainor *Disney Mickey Mouse (2015) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Disney Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure: Cassandra's Revenge (2020) - King Frederic *Disney Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure: Rapunzel's Return (2019) - King Frederic *Disney Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) - King Frederic *Disney Tangled: The Series: Queen for a Day (2017) - King Frederic *Disney Tangled: The Series: Secret of the Sun Drop (2018) - King Frederic *Night of the Headless Horseman (1999) - The Tale Teller *Robot Chicken: DC Comics special 2: Villains in Paradise (2014) - Gorilla Grodd *Star Wars Rebels: Family Reunion - and Farewell (2018) - Ryder Azadi *Stretch Armstrong: The Breakout (2018) - News Announcer, Opera Patron, Smokestack *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Invasion (2014) - Cop #1, Rahzar *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Manhattan Project (2014) - Rahzar 'Web Animation' *Dallas & Robo (2018) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Gonta Audiobook/Comic Voice Works 'Audiobooks' *Wild Cards: Ace in the Hole (2017) - Narration *Wild Cards IV: Aces Abroad (2016) - Narration *Wild Cards V: Down and Dirty (2016) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) - Akela 'Movies' *Green Lantern (2011) - Parallax *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Mr. Krabs *Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Surtur 'TV Movies' *Disney Lady and the Tramp (2019) - Isaac Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Strike Force Soldier *Crash: Nitro Kart (2003) - Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka-Uka *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) - Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka-Uka *Crash Bandiccot: Warped (1998) - Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka-Uka *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) - Dr. Neo Cortex *Crash Team Racing (1999) - Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka-Uka *Detroit: Become Human (2018) - Hank Anderson *Disney's The Little Mermaid II (2000) - Undertow *Fallout (1997) - Rhombus *God of War III (2010) - Hades *Jak II (2003) - Baron Praxis *Lands of Lore III (1999) - Celerian, The Draracle *Lands of Lore: Guardians of Destiny (1997) - The Draracle, Large Imp, Sinking Dracoid B *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Lex Luthor *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Lex Luthor *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Lex Luthor *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *M.A.X. 2: Mechanized Assault & Exploration (1998) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Alec Ryder *Minority Report: Everybody Runs (2002) - John Anderton, Additional Voices *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month (2002) - Mr. Krabs *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) - Mr. Krabs *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge (2013) - Mr. Krabs *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (2002) - Mr. Krabs *Nickelodeon The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Mr. Krabs *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Mr. Krabs *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Baron Praxis *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Dag'rek *Saints Row (2006) - Alderman Hughes, Radio Voices *SpongeBob HeroPants (2015) - Mr. Krabs *Spyro the Dragon (1998) - Dragons *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Montross *Superman: Shadow of Apokolips (2002) - Lex Luthor *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - Rahzar *The Batman: Multiply, Divide and Conquer (2005) - Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries Theme Park Attractions *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2003) - Mr. Krabs Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (165) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2020. Category:American Voice Actors